Strangeness and Charm
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Because the relationship between a Son of Hades and Shadow Chamber is kind of a lethal combination for the heart. Series of drabbles, vignettes and one-shots.
1. Better than Midas

_**Disclaimer:**_ PJO/HOO belong to Rick Riordan. While, Fablehaven is owned by Brandon Mull.

_**N/A**__:_ English is not my native language. I hope you can forgive my mistakes. Some stories here will have a kind of linear connection, while others do not.

_**Warnings:**_ Grammatical errors. Established relationship. Post-Books. OOC. Slash.

* * *

**B**etter _than_ **M**idas

The truth is there is no way to determine who it is that starts the whole thing. Really, they just bind her lips after a brief pause or when the adrenaline is too high, sometimes they tempt fate (much, according to Nico); crashing their mouths, holding on to each other's arms. Competing at times to try to see which one has better resistance.

Sometimes he is, other Nico. Their tongues tangled and call to each other, colliding teeth sending a slight feeling of pain that is soon forgotten because of the moist heat that only increases when both take each other's faces with their hands. Making a kind of waltz with his lips, kissing the cheeks, nose, eyelids, neck, ears. With hands slowly down her neck, passing them over his shoulders, down as smoothly as they can; producing a tremor shaking their bodies. To finally settle on the hips of the other.

Nico looks at Seth. Seth looks at Nico. Smiles accomplices and challenging looks.

"Can I kiss you please?" Seth throws a crooked smile, stroking his nose with his left cheek Nico "They're like the Midas touch" whispers, in an attempt to incentivize.

"Firstly: what these already doing, asshole. And second: I do not want to become solid gold"

"You will not. It's just that my kisses are worth the same as gold of Midas"

"I'm not sure if I believe you," explained the italian, looking away from him for a second, articulating his voice in a tone of indifference "I'd like a sample first"

"Very clever, sir," admitted Seth, looking back at him inching his mouth, "It will be as you wish"

"What is not always as I wish?"

"_Touche_"

* * *

**N/A: **Would be very happy if you let me know your opinion on the story, or if I made an error in my way of writing.


	2. The touch of Paean

**_Disclaimer:_** PJO/HOO belong to Rick Riordan. While, Fablehaven is owned by Brandon Mull.

**_Warnings:_** Grammatical errors. Established relationship. Post-Books. OOC. Slash.

* * *

**T**_he_ _touch of_ **P**_aean_

Seth's eyes see through it. Night and day, Seth's eyes are light.

Nyx makes dark under the glow of candles when dining in one of those rare occasions when Seth is given for being romantic, with pink cheeks, pretending that they are not. Nico is lost on them, left embrace for that spell.

Ether is responsible for instilling in her light blue-board iris, on those nights of nightmares in his body trembles, a prisoner of the dark memories of those bygone days, erasing traces bittersweet.

Hemera comes in the morning, bless them both. When waking Seth kisses her forehead, laughing like a child of five. With that innocent brightness (he once had) in his eyes. Nico can not restrain the words The Muses have inspired him as they did with Homer, Virgil and many others.

"Grazie per bagnare con la luce. Mio caro"

Just before Seth finished to understand his words, bowing to kiss, Nico sees his broken and dark eyes reflected in his.

They have regained their light.

* * *

**N/A: **As I know, Rick's not mentioned. Still, who knows if he does in Blood of Olympus.

**P**aean: A Lesser God. Healer that belongs exclusively to the ranks of God Hades. He is in charge of healing to God when he is hurt. Although most of the time, this name is used to designate Apollo. There are traditions that take it as an independent god. As I do in this story.

**H**emera: One of the sons of Erebus and Nyx. She is the goddess who personifies "The Day". She is the sister of Ether.

**E**ther: One son of Erebus and Nyx. He is the god who personifies "The Light". His sister is Hemera. He who, in most genealogies, is his consort.

_**Grazie per bagnare con la luce. **__**Mio caro**_: "Thanks for a bath with your light. My dear"

I can not speak Italian so I used the google translator. If anyone can speak Italian, I would appreciate it if you see failures as I have written.


End file.
